housebroken
by jellybeanjordan829
Summary: Natsu is suddenly housebroken and has no choice but to stay at Lucy's house, that's where things get interesting...Natsu x Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

One crisp autumn morning, I awoke to a huge ruckus coming from the kitchen. I got up to go see what it was, thinking that it was a burglar that broke in. It was still about 3:00 in the morning, so I grabbed my flashlight to see. I make my way into the kitchen, and it goes dead silent. I move the beam of light around the room, it illuminates a flash of pink and blue. I shift the light back over to the source of the color, only to see a certain flame headed dragon slayer and his flying companion munching on my chocolate cake and other food items. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I screamed full of rage. He turned around food practically falling out of his mouth as he mumbled,"Oh! Good morning lucy!" I was about ready to strangle him when I walked forwards and slipped in a puddle of ketchup and fell on my butt. It was only then did I realize that i was in a pair of white really short shorts, a pretty revealing tank top, and on the floor in a puddle of RED ketchup, with natsu and happy staring at me. 'boy this situation could be misread quickly' I thought. Then I snapped back into reality and found myself blushing furiously and stood up, ignoring the ketchup. "WHY ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS-" "Wait! Let me explain!" Natsu cut me off. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this!" I said still steaming."Trust me, I do." "You see, about a week ago my landlord kicked me out of my apartment because I couldn't pay rent and I had to leave all of my stuff behind at my apartment and i've been sleeping on the streets and occasionally at the guild. I dont know where else to go and I can't remember the last time I ate. We haven't been making any money on missions and i'm housebroken. then finally I couldn't stand the hunger any more, so I broke in here and kinda….ate all of your food…...ya, sorry about that…." He spat the information at me so fast I didn't know what to do or say. "Well why didnt you say anything?! I totally would have helped you!" I exclaimed. "Well, i'm not exactly one for charity." He rubbed the back of his head and gave me a big toothy grin, chuckling. 'this big idiot! I can believe hes been house broken this whole time!I didn't even notice!' I thought to myself. "Trust me, I tried to tell him to get help but he wouldn't listen. He said it would make him look pathetic, so i didn't say anything." Happy said. "Oh, and by the way, when are you going to change out of those clothes?" I looked down and suddenly realized that i'm a walking mess. My hair looks like a tornado went through it, my WHITE(really short) shorts are stained red from the ketchup, a piece of the glass on the floor cut one of my tank top sleeves,(keep in mind, it was all ready revealing before it was cut) and there was food speared everywhere!OMG!NATSU IS RIGHT HERE STARING AT ME! 'Wait, why am I so concerned about how Natsu sees me?'I find myself turning 50 shades of red as I dash straight to the bathroom."NATSU, YOU HAD BETTER CLEAN THAT MESS UP BEFORE I GET BACK!"

LATER….

I walked back into the kitchen, after spending a LONG time in the bathroom tidying myself up. I looked up, and my jaw nearly unhinged and dropped to the floor. NATSU WAS WEARING AN APRON, GLOVES, AND ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES SCRUBBING THE FLOOR! "Oh hey luce, see? i'm doing what you told me to do!" he laughed a bit then went back to working. 'Since when are you the cleaning type?' I just kinda stood there and stared at him for a moment and dazed off. I suddenly noticed both of us were blishing from this slightly awkward situation. "Oh,um…..yeah, thanks….I guess…."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so plz be nice! i just want to know if i should keep going with this story, or not. Plz comment, review, and like! if you guys do, then i will keep going with this story!

peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu's POV_

Later that morning, lucy was in the bathroom getting ready for the day as i was in the living room. Just the thought of living with lucy put me on edge. I mean, she was my teammate and best friend. It was already bad enough that i have some rather odd dreams about her, but living in the same house? I think i'm starting to realize that i think of her as more than a friend. I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice lucy exit the bathroom.

"Hey im ready!" I nearly jumped right out of the chair. " oooo someone's a scaredy cat!" happy snickered. "I am not!" i retorted. "yeah fine whatever. Can we go now?" Lucy said irritated. "ok fine we can go to the guild now." i sighed. And we headed to the guild.

_lucy's POV_

Once we got to the guild, we opened the doors only to find a chair hurling at my head. Knowing this isn't the first time this has happened, i nonchalantly ducked. Natsu on the other hand, didnt. BAM! "OW! WHO THE HELL THREW THIS?! WAS IT YOU ICE PRINCESS?" he screamed. "why dont you come over here and find out!" Gray yelled while battling Gajeel. and with that, he hurled himself into the chaos in the center of the guild hall.

I sighed and walked over to the bar where levy,Mira,Erza,wendy and others resided while the fight raged on. "so who started it this time?" i asked lazily. "oh who knows nowadays." Mira sighed. "oh and by the way, i have some news that you might want to hear." I said suddenly remembering the events of this morning. "what is it?" Levy asked curiously.

"well how do i put this? I guess you can say that me and Natsu are living together now. It all started this morning-" I was cut off when Cana from across the bar spit beer everywhere and looked at me like i had lobsters crawling out of my ears. "YOU'RE LIVING WITH NATSU?!"

she exclaimed. Everyone that was fighting and everyone that was at the bar stopped what they were doing and gave me the same look.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the guild shouted. "why dont you let me explain before you go shouting out stuff like that to the entire guild, _Cana._" . I emphasized that last word while restraining myself from killing her right then and looked terrified, and she should be 'I will deal with her later'. I thought. But right now, i have more important issues to deal with. I have to explain myself to the guild before unwanted rumors started floating around.

"Look guys, its not what you think. I'm just helping out a friend. You see, Natsu is house broken and i kind of owe him, so im letting him stay with me for a while until he can get his act together." I sighed in relief when everyone just shrugged and went back to fighting.


End file.
